


rain be pourin’,sky keep fallin’

by crystalkoos



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Detention, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Rose is a Badass, Warnings May Change, hes kinda a jerk, jikook centric ig, jungkook is a heartbreaker, kinda slow burn, namjoon is there as a peace maker, rosie is ready to slit a throat, their all badasses ngl, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkoos/pseuds/crystalkoos
Summary: a group of high schoolers get sucked into a video game. the only way out? finish the game and pray you don’t die
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jennie Kim, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“GOD YOUR SUCH A JERK”, she yelled at the boy in front of her. her face was full of tears;both dried and wet as she yelled at the male who just stared at her with a blank expression. “go to hell, jeon jungkook”, she growled,spinning on her heels and running in the other direction. she ran until she bumped into someone,”oh my god! jennie are you ok? what’s wrong bub?”, said person worries, as jennie just hugs them and cries in their chest. they didn’t know what else to do but soothingly stroke jennies hair and whisper words of comfort. it took a while for jennie to stop crying, when she did she pulled away and sighed, wiping away any tears on her face and looking at the person in front of her, who obviously wanted answers. “he dumped me, rosie”,she choked out. she watched as the girl in front of hers face morphed from confusion to anger,”that motherfuck- why?”,the taller girl asked but jennie just shook her head,”he didn’t really say, just said he lost interest in me and he never really cared for me anyway”,if chaeyoung was angry before oh then you haven’t seen her face now. “where is that son of a bitch”,she growled, already ready to turn around and look for the said male but jennie stopped her,”it’s not worth it he wouldn’t care anyways”, chaeyoung shook her head,”I DONT CARE IM GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND THAT BASTARD BROKE MY BEST FRIENDS HEART!”, she yelled, anger dripping in her tone. park chaeyoung, sweet until you messed with her loved ones and oh boy breaking the heart of her closest friend, not exactly the best idea. jennie sighed and wrapped her arm around the taller’s waist,”it doesn’t matter, he was a jerk anyways i can’t believe i let myself fall for that piece of shit”, she sighed to herself, chaeyoung looked at her with pity in her eyes,”come on let’s go meet the others, their all waiting for you”. 

“jennie whats wrong??”, was the first thing that came out of jimins mouth when the pair of girls walked towards their table. the three other people sitting down, although they didn’t say it since jimin had beaten them to it, looked up with worry. the pair sat down as chaeyoung growled out, obviously still pissed,”that bastard that our jennie was dating, thank god she’s not anymore cause she’s way out of his league, thought he was good enough to break up with her”, everyone else around the table had different reactions, eventually they all turned angry. “i’m going to chop his dick off-“, lisa said through gritted teeth, her hold on her spoon tightening. the rest of the table let out similar comments, better defined as threats to either have jungkooks dick cut off and fed to the dogs or his heart it barely existed anyways. “i’m so lucky to have you guys, and your right he doesn’t matter anyways”,they all give jennie a hug to show their support and love. “anyways we better get going now, class is about to begin. chae, don’t we have the same class next?”, jimin asks,”yeah we do. let’s go. see you later guys”, they both get up, not forgetting to give jennie a last hug, before gathering their things and leaving. a easy conversation picks up between the two best friends, you see, a couple years back when they were freshmen, park jimin and kim taehyung were wandering down the halls together when they met kim jennie and park chaeyoung. all 4 of them immediately hit it off, eventually they met lalisa manoban and kang seulgi, both of them were in jimins dance class, the three hit it off which lead to jimin introducing them to the others and now their all the closest of friends. as they walked down the corridor, they both stopped in their tracks as they saw who was in front of them, leaning against a locker and scrolling through their phone: jeon jungkook himself. standing there as if he didn’t just break someone’s heart. without even sparing a second, jimin dropped his things and stomped towards jungkook,”HEY YOU BASTARD”, he yelled, causing jungkook to startle slightly and look up, along with everyone else in the corridor who stopped doing whatever they were doing. jungkook straightened himself as jimin walked towards him. what jungkook didn’t expect was the stinging pain on his cheek. his hand went to touch his cheek, realising that the small boy in front of him had just slapped him. oh jungkook knew who he was alright, park jimin, was kind to anyone and everyone, always helped those in need and of course was beautiful and talented and even carried a radiant smile, which was said to end wars. that was not the park jimin that stood in front of him now, this one was angry, cheeks red and puffed out as his mouth was pulled into a scowl. it took a second for jungkook to snap out of the initial shock, growling at the boy in front of him but jimin didn’t back down instead he glared with such hate in his eyes, it would seem like jungkook had killed his mother. “what the fuck did you just do”, he sneered at the smaller,”wow, you’re as dumb as you are heartless. i slapped that stupid face of yours maybe you need another slap cause you still seem out of it”, he snaps back, jimin had raised his hand again but was stopped by the strong grip on his wrist from jungkook , which was enough to bruise. it hurt but jimin was far too angry to care about that now. “let go of me you heartless dickhead”, he snapped. “what the fuck is your problem?”, jungkook growled, trying to control the smaller boy and himself from doing anything reckless. “tsk you really are stupid. you, my problem is you! you and your heartless ass! you broke my best friends heart with the shittiest reason possible!”, he yelled, managing to release his hand from the tallers strong grip. what pissed him off even more though, was the amused look that took over jungkooks face. “ah so that’s what your mad about”, he said tauntingly,”it’s simple really. i just didn’t really care about her she wasn’t that great to have around anyways”,he shrugged. this time the slap came from another direction, hitting him square in the face. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU”, a feminine voice growls out, jungkook looks up to see park chaeyoung, staring there, face furious and ready to attack again but before she even could another hand grabbed hers, stopping her. “hey hey stop guys-“, it was namjoon, ever the peace maker and ever the person who saved jungkooks ass, not that he really needed saving from this situation he could easily get out of it anyways but namjoon was cut off by jimin who had slapped jungkook again. jungkook groaned and looked at jimin, the anger was in his eyes now, he grabbed both jimins wrist and slammed him against the lockers,”don’t fucking slap me”, he growled out but jimin just sneered at him, trying to get out of jungkooks hold. namjoon was trying to contain the very angry lady in his hold but she was ready to throw some serious hands. they hadn’t noticed but a very large group of people had gathered around to watch. they also didn’t notice as the principle walked in, seeing the scene in front of him.  
“ALL FOUR OF YOU COME WITH ME


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there’s any mistakes. i didnt read through it haha.

“well then”, the principle paced back and forth in front of the group of four students who were sitting down on neatly arranged chairs in front of his desk. “i don’t know what made all of you think it would be a great idea to start a fight and cause that big of a ruckus during school hours but needless to say all four of you will be getting detention”. jimin and chaeyoung were sat next to each other, there was an obvious gap between both pairs, even though all four chairs were lined pretty close to each other. the principle noticed the very heavy tension between the high schoolers and sighed. “well, if you all will follow me”, he said, walking towards the door and leaving the office. “you bitch we’re all here because of you”, jungkook sneered to the smaller male who had gotten up. jimin froze and turned to jungkook with an icy glare,”maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, i wouldn’t have slapped that poor excuse of a face in the first place but i guess we can’t change that now huh”,he snapped back but before anything serious could happen, namjoon jumped up,”we better get going. the principle is probably waiting for us”,he had a hand on jungkooks shoulder, to ground him. jimin turned around promptly and walked away while chaeyoung flipped him off before following jimin out the door. “jungkook,no”, namjoon scolded, already sensing jungkooks anger. “god, i don’t understand what’s their problem! so am i not allowed to break up with people now? do i have to stay with the same person against my will now?”, he ranted but namjoon just shook his head as they both walked out of the office,”it is kinda your fault jungkook. i mean u did break up with her rather harshly and well i guess you just messed with the wrong people”, he stated matter of factly. jungkook just glared at him,”whose side are you even on?”, “the side of justice”.

they were led to the basement of the school. it was a mess and looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned in 40 years, which was most probably the case. in the middle of the room sat large crates contained with old rolled up magazines. the principle walked towards it and turned to the four students,”we were planning to make this into a new computer room, you know for futuristic learning. before any of that can happen though, it needs to be cleaned out and that starts with these old magazines. they need to be given out for recycling which means all the staplers should be removed. whatever you don’t finish today, you will finish tomorrow”, he expected the immediate uproar of disapproval from the students but he just shook his head,”should have thought twice before starting a fight in the middle of the school huh? anyways i’ll leave yall to it”, and with that he walked out and left the four teenagers staring at the magazines. “cmon chae”, jimin breaks the silence by grabbing chaeyoungs wrist and dragging her to the crates and grabbing a stapler and magazine to go along. namjoon looked from jungkook to the duo, before shrugging and joining them while jungkook just stood there. “yo dickhead, you gonna stand there like a tree or are you gonna actually make yourself useful and help”, chaeyoung called out. “you know i could end your whole career with the snap of my fingers right?”, chaeyoung rolled her eyes,”yeah, go ahead and end my non existent career. now take a fucking stapler and start unstapling ”,she then continued to do what she was doing. jungkook sighed but didn’t walk to towards them, instead choosing to explore the room and it’s many racks filled to the brim with random junk. when they noticed that there wasn’t a jeon jungkook helping them, jimin slammed the magazine down and seethed,”that fucker” before walking off to find jungkook. namjoon gave chaeyoung an apologetic face, which chaeyoung just nodded at. she knew namjoon wasn’t a bad dude, he was actually really fucking nice and his boyfriend, jin was in one of her classes and was always fun to talk to. but chaeyoung was still pissed at the other for 1)stopping her from beating the shit out of jeon jungkook and 2)for being involved with jungkook. “hey”, jimin called out angrily to the taller who had his back turned to jimin. jungkook turned around to look at jimin with a raised eyebrow. “come make yourself useful will ya, where doing this because of you”, jungkook turned around swiftly with both his eyebrows raised, he chuckled and pointed to himself,”me? because of me? no it’s because your ass could t except the fact that i don’t like your best friend”, he said taking steps closer to jimin, who despite wanting to didn’t move back. “well i wouldn’t be so upset over it if you were a little kinder in breaking someone’s heart”, he replied cooly, walking closer to the taller as well, until they were both almost chest to chest. the tension in the air was heavy. “hey guys! i found something!”, they snapped out of their little staring competition, when the voice of chaeyoung echoed through the room. they stepped away from each other as if the other was on fire. they lifted their heads to see that chaeyoung was no longer next to namjoon, who was the only one actually doing the given task and that chaeyoung had moved somewhere else in the room. jimin walked towards her, she seemed to be looking at an old video game box. “what’s that?”, jimin asked her as he walked closer to inspect the device. “well jiminie, i don’t know but it does look like some kind of old school nintendo”, she said brushing her fingers against it before proceeding to lift it up, using her knee to keep it up because of its weight. “what the hell is that?”, another voice called out, jungkook was walking towards them in curiosity. “how would we know, jeon”, jimin replied dryly. jungkook rolled his eyes looking around before noticing an old tv, causing his eyes to light up. “give me that”, he said before grabbing the game, and carrying it with ease to the tv. chaeyoung gasped at the sudden move, before turning to look at jungkook who was trying to figure out how to insert the game into the tv. “staples guys! staples!”, namjoon called out,”fuck staples,joon. come over here and help me”, jungkook grunted, trying and failing to figure out how to insert the game. namjoon sighed before waking to where the three others stood. he took the device from jungkook, who let him do so and within seconds namjoon had started up the tv and inserted the game into it. jungkook grabbed one of the remotes that lay next to the tv, at this point jimin and chaeyoung were next to them. the static screen changed into a pitch black screen, with just a red loading circle. when the screen loaded, the sound of a gong was made and the screen showed a green orb with writing on it. “a game for those who seek to find”, jimin read out,”a way to leave their world behind”,jungkook finished. the screen then swirled and the words ‘welcome to jumanji’, were written on it, the word jumanji taking up almost half the screen. “jumanji?”, chaeyoung asked. the screen then changed again, the background was beige and resembled a map. the words read out, ‘select your character’, before changing into a screen with several different options(4). the first option read: dr. wong lucas,archaeologist, explorer. jungkook shrugged,”eh he doesn’t sound too bad”,he used the remote control to choose that character. jimin looked at them questioningly,”wait, are we seriously going to play this old video game that we found in the schools basement during detention?”, he asked, jungkook shrugged and looked at the smaller from over his shoulder,”well i didn’t know you were such a priss”, jimin glared at him. “anyways, give me that”, chaeyoung pointed to another control, which namjoon politely passed to her, she read through the characters before landing on one,”irene, killer of men? seems legit, cause i would love to be the killer of a certain man right now”,she said giving a pointed look to jungkook, who just rolled his eyes. “namjoon, you pick”, namjoon sighed and took another control, choosing,kim ‘kai’ jongin, zoologist expert. “i always found zoology interesting”,he nods to himself, jungkook just looked at him with a weird expression. jimin steppes forward and grabbed his own control,”professor lee taemin, huh”, he clicked on the character option which caused the screen to fade out into a new one, the background was still a map but the animations of animals appeared with the heading ‘welcome to jumanji’, a voice called out the same words from the game. “press start, then”, chaeyoung said, as all of them pressed the start button on their respective controllers. the sound of gongs echoed through the room loudly, causing all four students to look around, frightened. “what’s going on?”, jimin asked as the game started shaking,”i don’t know!”, namjoon yelled, trying to check the game. “OH MY GOD JUNGKOOK”, jimin yelled pointing at jungkook, whose hands were fading away, like green sand,”WHATS HAPPENING”, he yelled, but he didn’t stick around long enough to hear an answer as he was sucked into the game. “where-where did he go?”, chaeyoung questioned, obviously shaken up. “GUYS-“, jimin yelled, his body was going through the same thing as jungkooks was. “JIMIN!”, chaeyoung yelled, trying to reach for her best friend but it was too late. “oh shit”, she heard namjoon mutter, turning around to see his body fading away too,”NAMJOON”, but he too was gone, she looked around in panic, knowing she was next, her body started to fade away too and just like that she was gone. the sound of her controller, dropping onto the ground echoed through the whole, now empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading uwu. hope it was readable and sorry if it’s really short and for the shitty ass writing. i’ll try to get better at writing😔✊🏽

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the chapter is really short. i just feel more comfortable writing shorter chapters and their easier for me to finish ig. anyways thanks for reading🥰


End file.
